


Your hands touched my face and I saw stars

by MamaFratelli



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFratelli/pseuds/MamaFratelli
Summary: Mike and El have been best friends since they were 13. The older they got the closer they have become, who would have thought Troy would be responsible for igniting that slow burning spark...





	Your hands touched my face and I saw stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first Mileven fic, hell its my first fanfic fullstop  
This is an au and the characters are aged up (17,18,19 whatever you are comfortable with)  
Adult content ahead - read at your own risk.

Mike and El had been friends since 8th grade, well not just them but the whole Party. Will, Dustin, Lucas, Max, Mike and El had come together as a result of familiarity and the feeling of being shunned by the cool kids, but through the years the strongest of friendships had formed and a bond unbreakable regardless of time or space. 

Each member bought something unique to their little group, be it wisdom, sass or comedy. Mike and El however bought friendly rivalry, in all their years of knowing each other and maybe because they knew each other so well, they loved to argue. They would take great pleasure in trying to prove the other wrong however the older they got, this rivalry according to their friends and much to their denial, started to simmer into an overwhelming and undeniable sexual tension. Neither of them wanting to admit their feelings for fear of rejection and loss. 

Which is why surprisingly it started not with an argument as most would have expected – but with a small whimper.

Specifically Mike's whimper as El cleaned the gash on his forehead. A gash that was received unsurprisingly at the hands of Troy, who still even in their final year of high school and as a fully grown adult still felt the need to try and make those who were happy in life feel as low as they could. 

El always said to the Party that his macho, bullying, mouth breather attitude was to make up for the fact he probably had a tiny dick and was best ignored. Possibly one of the only things that Mike and El agreed on. 

However, on this day, when Mike had seen Troy shoving Will around yet again, Mike finally had enough and with a surge of confrontational courage he did not normally possess he went for Troy. 

El blushed slightly whilst remembering and thinking how impressive/hot he was striding into action to help Will, but Troy then shoved Mike's head into the edge of the locker and the copious amounts of blood pouring down the side of his face scrapped all feelings but genuine concern.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm done helping you." El stated and stepped back. Mike had barely stopped moving since she started and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"El…" He all but whined at her.

"Don't El me, Mike. It was your choice to come home and see if I could clean this up and not sit in the ER for four hours."

"I know, I know Holly would not have been happy, if the hospital had called my folks on vacation. Mum for sure would have driven back from Florida and Holly would moan forever about missing out on seeing the princesses, so whilst I'm very grateful, If you don't mind me saying your bedside manner is slightly lacking, you don't have to push so hard…"

"As a grown ass man, this is not helping your delicate image, you know that right?"

"I mean I'm sure you, Super El, has probably cleaned up your own wounds without flinching hell you have probably even stitched yourself, when necessary."

El sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Done?"

A large grin crossed his face. "Yes. Please continue."

She mumbled something decidedly x-rated under her breath, but returned to her original spot, straddling one of Mike's lanky legs as he sat on his bathroom toilet. The gash was at his hairline on his right side and it forced her to lean over him to get to it, it was an awkward if not intriguing position.

Leaning over him, carefully using the cleaning cloth, she wiped round the cut to see if she could get a better look.

It was then she realized that Mike had gone completely stock still and she could feel his breath tickling her abdomen through her thin red tank top. Taking a breath, she placed some cleansing alcohol on a cotton pad and prepared to clean the cut itself. It was then, she became aware that she would have to take another half step closer to properly reach it.

Mike meanwhile was keeping his focus squarely on her stomach, trying desperately to ignore how physically close they were. But every time she moved her breasts came dangerously close and it was insanely distracting. Distracting enough that he had started working through the elements on the periodic table as best he could to keep himself under control. Shit, he was about ready to make up new elements to keep his brain focused on something besides her perfect, body mere inches from him.

Then she spoke.

"I'm, uh, gonna need to get a little closer to clean the cut itself."

Lord help him, no. That would practically put her in his lap.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered and shifted slightly to allow her body to move what was only an inch at most closer to him. But it was enough, that all the elements in the world weren't going to distract his basic male urges. 

They had been on this…collision course for far too long, and the more they spent time together, the more they argued and teased each other, the more apparent it became – to him at least – that there was no avoiding this. At some point the attraction they both clearly felt would take over and they would be powerless to stop it.

Hell, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to stop it anymore.

El watched him shift before sliding closer. Now the breath she just felt as a breeze before was hot on her belly button and every time he breathed out, it sent a warm feeling south.

Just get the cut cleaned and get out of here, her brain was screaming. So quickly she placed the cotton pad directly on the gash, but in her rush forgot the force in which she applied, so when she pushed down he let out a small whimper and his hands immediately latched onto the outside of her thighs.

When the hands didn't immediately release, El debated snapping at him to let go, but they were so firm and warm that she bit her tongue. They were tempting fate, she knew it. 

The attraction between them had grown the older they got and she wasn't blind to it. Every seemingly innocent touch, inside joke or arguement they shared pushed their feelings – and attraction - closer to the surface.

"Sorry," she breathed out.

Mike didn't mean to do it, but as she pushed that cotton pad down, a brief prick of pain shot through him, his hands jumped up and grabbed her legs. He was prepared for her to make a smartass comment and pull away from him, and when she did neither he was stunned into inaction. Until she apologized. And then he pushed his luck even farther then he already had. Because when it came to El that's what Mike was good at and if she did react badly, concussion was a good excuse. 

"No problem," he said and slid his hands up and down her legs slowly, stunned when the expected retaliation didn't happen. So he continued to leisurely stroke her denim-clad legs.

Swallowing, she leaned over, ready to place the cotton pad back on his head one more time and as she did, his hands moved to the front of her thighs and tightened just slightly in anticipation.

"I'll be careful," she said but his hands didn't move, instead Mike risked life and limb and stroked the insides of her thighs with his thumbs.

And she trembled. Just slightly and if he hadn't had such a firm grip, he wouldn't have even noticed. But he did, and he had. And that put a stupid grin on his face. He made El Hopper tremble.

Slowly she pulled the pad away and placed it in the bin by the counter, but she didn't immediately pull away from him. She wasn't sure she could. His breath was coming faster onto her stomach and his thumbs continued to slowly stroke the inside of her thighs. And El felt the heat of desire rising quickly in her.

Trying to regain some semblance of control, she leaned over once more, looking at the cut that had stopped bleeding. Unfortunately the tremble in her body came through her words. "I…I dont think you'll need…need stitches."

"Good," he whispered and tilted his head up, moving his hands farther up her legs, bringing this thumbs enticingly closer to her center.

Mike watched in surprise as her eyes closed for the briefest of moments and she sucked in a sharp breath. And he took advantage, reaching up and slowly kissing the underside of her jaw.

Her eyes opened in surprise and she tried to pull away, but it was a half-assed effort at best and he easily stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist. Wordlessly he guided her down to sit on the leg she had been straddling.

For a moment they stared at each other, then almost simultaneously they moved toward each other, and their lips met in a firm, but passionate kiss. His lips were soft and he moved them expertly against hers at an exploratory pace. A low moan came from her as he tilted his head and nibbled her bottom lip gently.

While he continued working her lips, one of her hands moved up and into his hair, grasping at the dark curls desperately. El was certain nothing else felt this good and it sent a tingling feeling through her entire body.

And oh God, if his kissed this well…

His arm that had been wrapped around her waist moved up to between her shoulders, anchoring her in place.

Before she had time to process what they were doing, his tongue was in her mouth, caressing and exploring her, and any inkling that this was a bad idea was pushed from her thoughts. So lost in the dueling of their tongues she didn't notice his hand had moved gently into her hair until he tugged firmly, pulling her head back, breaking their kiss, but giving him unfettered access to her smooth neck.

When his lips pressed against her pulse point, sucking gently, she whimpered and pressed herself harder onto his thigh.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled into the skin where her neck and shoulder met before nipping gently. And again she trembled, pressing herself into him, frantically seeking some kind of friction between her legs.

"Mike," she hissed scratching her nails on the back of his neck. Because he still had a hold of her hair, which was allowed him access to all her sensitive spots and was sending little jolts of pleasure through her every time he hit one. 

She had pressed herself into his thigh, which was only serving to make her antsier, which made her press harder onto him and damn it, the sensation wasn't quite right. It was enough to make the itch between her legs intensify and fuck; she would do almost anything to get it scratched.

She let out a frustrated moan which caused him to pause and look at her. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and her hair was a mess. And God damn if she wasn't the most magnificent thing he had ever seen.

Quickly he stood, taking her with him, and pressed her against the wall of the bathroom, her elbow flipping the light switch, plunging them into semi-darkness.

"This is a terrible idea," he mumbled into her lips even as his hands slipped under her thin tank top, which just sent more pleasure pulsing through her. There was just something about his touch. Slowly he pushed the material up and over her head with one smooth motion.  
With heat-filled eyes she regarded him. "Terrible."

Her fingers began working the buttons on his the shirt as her lips pressed desperately back to his and before long his shirt was on the floor with hers.

They pulled apart briefly, staring at each other a moment before her hands had found their way to his chest, her fingertips dancing across the now bare skin. She was looking at him with this expression he couldn't quite define, but it made him want her more, if that was even possible. Burying his face in her neck, he kissed and sucked and nibbled at the skin of her shoulders and neck. With each nibble and gentle bite to her skin, she arched into him, pressing her center firmly against his erection, sending waves of desire through them both.

He pulled away from her for a brief moment and watched as she licked her lips seductively, her eyes never leaving his. Without breaking eye contact, he reached down and undid the button and zipper on her jeans and slowly slid his hand under the denim. Her eyes closed in anticipation of his touch and when his hand finally, finally, touched her she bucked hard and threw her head back against the wall, whimpering softly.

Smiling, he applied more pressure and slowly stroked her over her cotton panties.

"Ohhhhh," slipped through her lips and he placed a hard kiss against them as his hand picked up speed. "Shit…" she hissed and her hands, which had been still at her sides, pushed her jeans down her legs. Mike quickly took advantage, sliding his hand into her underwear and feeling her heat. She practically purred as he continued to slowly stroke her, causing her entire body to tremble and shake.

Having his best friend pressed against his bathroom wall, in just her bra and underwear while slowly getting her off was one visual Mike had never managed to conjure up on his own. And it was all he could do to keep himself from just taking her right there. But he resisted doing so, because right now he was enjoying just watching her and feeling her writhe beneath him, making soft noises and rolling her hips to match his strokes.

Lapping his tongue across the skin just above the material of her bra, he felt her tense in anticipation. But instead of exposing her breast to him as she expected, instead he firmly pushed one finger inside of her.

El was so worked up she nearly came as he entered her, and with her eyes closed tightly against the sensation of him moving and twisting inside her she pressed her head back against the wall and called his name. Shifting, she managed to get one leg up and onto the edge of the toilet behind them, allowing him to push farther into her and sending stars across her vision. In that moment she would have done anything, absolutely anything to keep the sensations racing through her body going. It was… mind-blowing.

"Fuck, Mike. Faster."

He kissed her again and she responded desperately, biting his lower lip. If it hurt, he didn't let on, instead moving back to the overly sensitive skin of her neck, licking slowly.

As he pushed in another finger she cried out and buried her face in his neck, fingers gripping his shoulders as she felt her body start to tense.

He pulled his fingers out, and continued stroking the outside with a firm, steady hand while he sucked the skin of her breasts. When he managed to expose one breast and pull a nipple into his mouth she cried out loudly, the sound echoing in the small room.

El thrust her hips into him, she could feel her release coming and two more strokes of his extremely skilled hand and stars exploded across her vision and she cried his name and dug her fingers into the skin of his back. Pressing his body against hers, his lips kissing her cheek almost gently, he pinned her to the wall and helped her ride out the wave.

As she came down, El was very aware of his chest pressed against hers, holding her steady.

Him. All she wanted now was to feel him inside her. So she reached out and quickly removed his jeans, tugging desperately at the material as it dropped to the floor.

"Bedroom," he managed to get out and pushed her backward the few steps down the hall to his bedroom, lips never leaving hers, his free hand expertly undoing her bra and pulling the material out from between them. The feeling of her bare skin against him was exquisite and he moved quickly in leading her to the bed, pushing her down on it and kissing her abdomen just above her panties.

"Mike," she hissed and ran her fingers through his hair as one of his hands reached up and cupped one breast, gently rubbing it. His name came from her lips again and he licked and kissed his way up her abdomen, between her breasts and to her throat.

"Yes?" he asked and kissed her forcefully, pressing his tongue into her mouth where he probed and dueled with her own.

She was about to demand that he take her, but then he stopped kissing her, and settled his body over hers gently and stroked her cheek, staring at her so reverently that she held her words. 

"Mike…" she started but he silenced her with a painfully tender kiss.

Their actions in the bathroom had been quick and dirty and stroked by the fire of want and longing and the sexual tension that had been building between them. But here, lying naked on his bed and about to take their relationship to the next level, it was more about their feelings for each other; the ones that they pretended weren't there. After this there was no pretending.

This time she kissed him gently and let her fingers rake through his hair again as his moved leisurely up and down her sides, tickling the skin and sending heat back to her core again. She could do this with him all night.

He felt her smile into one kiss and the next thing he knew, her hands were sliding down his sides and as they came to the material of his underwear, pushed them down as far as she could. Clearly frustrated, she pushed off and reversed their positions, pressing his back to the bed. Quickly she divested him of the material before standing at the end of his bed and doing the same with her own underwear. 

Staring at her, standing completely naked at the foot of his bed and looking like a Goddess on earth, Mike felt himself get harder. This beautiful woman was with him.

Licking her lips, she slowly crawled up his body, pausing to pull his erection into her mouth. That earned her a low, throaty moan and she smiled as she sucked on the tip of him.

Suddenly his fingers wove into her hair and he pulled her up, breaking the connection. Which, while he regretted momentarily, knew was for the better, if she kept doing that he wouldn't last long.

Wordlessly, he flipped them over, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he gently entered her. A long, low moan came from the back of her throat as he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but swiftly increasing his speed as she rolled her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for the couple to find a pleasurable rhythm.

Her fingers found his hair and pulled him to her for a deep, passionate kiss as one of her legs wrapped around his slim waist, improving the angle and pushing her even closer to the edge. It was right there, she could feel herself breaking over the top, her body ready to give into it.

He must have sensed how close she was because he placed one hand under her behind and angled her up further, pushing her rather forcefully over that mythical edge and she screamed his name loudly as pleasure tore through her.

That was all it took for him and he released into her with a quiet groan, panting as he enjoyed the release.

Carefully he laid himself half on top of her and nuzzled his face into her neck, leaving his lips by her ear. As soon as he was able to talk, Mike whispered, "That was…incredible."

All he received was a low "mmmm" in agreement and her fingers gently ghosting over his back. After several silent minutes she shivered under him and he regretfully rolled off her, pulling the blanket over them. Mike was rewarded when her now warm, naked body curled into his chest and she rested one arm across his waist.

Turning his head to look at her, his fingers trailing up and down her arm, Mike took in the woman resting in his arms and smiled. She returned the smile before kissing his chest and placing her head on his arm.

They could figure it out later...together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
All feedback is welcome.


End file.
